


Sadie's Dream

by nkd0094



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Comeplay, Comfort, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Erotic Games, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, Rain Sex, Random & Short, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Dream, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: In their hunting of O'Driscolls, Arthur and Sadie decide to take shelter from the rain inside Arthur's tent. When they wake from a short nap, Sadie can't ignore the tingle in her pants. She decides she wants Arthur's help to relieve herself.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 9





	Sadie's Dream

A dead O’Driscoll laid sprawled out in a glade with a few bullet holes in his head and chest. A few feet from him was a makeshift campsite with a crackling fire going. Arthur Morgan reached into his frock coat pocket and placed a premium cigarette into his mouth. He struck a match to it and blew smoke from his mouth and nostrils. There were big clouds moving in and thunder started to crack loudly in the distance. Sadie Adler warmed herself up by the fire as Arthur finished his cigarette and flicked it at the dead O’Driscoll.

“A few more of them boys and we might have enough for a nice stew.” Sadie said.

“Yeah,” Arthur chuckled, “doubt it’ll be any good though.”

Sadie joined him in laughter then put on her serious face again.

“Thank you for this, Arthur, really.”

“Ah, ain’t nothing. Hunting down these O’Driscoll boys is like hunting down rabid animals. Far as I’m concerned we doing the world a favor.”

They cooked some fresh deer meat over the fire and rubbed them with oregano, chomping them down with some Kentucky Bourbon. It was now raining so they decided to take shelter in the tent and bundled up together under a blanket. Sadie burred and placed her head on Arthur’s shoulder.

“By God, that’s a cold storm!”

“You sure you wanna rest your head there? Fellers might get the wrong idea.”

“Oh shut up, Arthur! Any fool can tell we just friends. You got all that muscle, you can help a lady out.”

He laughed and put his arm over her, figuring he indeed had enough body heat for the both of them. She winced and shivered as the rain began to come down harder.

“Come on, you’re freezing,” he said, “can’t hunt down O’Driscolls as a frozen corpse.”

“Don’t plan on it.”

She shifted her head into his chest, brushing his face with her dirty hair. It smelled like deer shit and rabbit piss, but in a way that he liked. He thought of Mary. Sadie stirred and tried to get comfortable and Arthur did the same. They closed their eyes and fell asleep for a while. In their slumber Arthur dreamt of Mary and Sadie dreamt of Jake. When they awoke the weather had not changed.

“It really is coming down,” Arthur said in his gruff, tired voice.

Sadie watched the raindrops splash off the trees and the small puddles forming around the camp. She thought of Jake and the love they made, how sweet on each other they were. She liked the warmth of Arthur’s body and the way his weight felt against her. She could feel an aching between the legs as she lay there on him watching the storm.

“Arthur,” she spoke.

“Yeah,”

“Can you… can you touch me?”

“What?”

She adjusted and repeated herself.

“It’s been so long since I... I just, I miss the feeling.”

Arthur had a confused look on his face, trying to make sense of her words.

“Whatchu mean? Where you want me to touch you?”

“You know where,” she scoffed, “down there.”

“Oh,” his eyes became pool balls, “um, what?”

She rose and pulled the blanket aside to sit in front of him.

“Touch my pussy, Arthur.”

She loosely unbuckled her belt and forced Arthur’s right hand inside her pants.

“Sadie, hold on!”

“Just do it, Arthur!”

She held her grip tight and kept his hand against her groin. His fingers were rubbing up against her outer lips and he could feel the wetness forming around them. She moaned quietly as she guided his hand. Arthur did not know what to do. He soon decided to just let her have her way and allow her to use his revolver hand to get herself off. He straightened his index finger, putting strength in it. Sadie recognized his defeat and took advantage.

“Oh yes, right there,” she gasped.

She twirled his fingertip against her clitoris and moved it in and out of her, enjoying the resistance as his finger fought to dig deeper. He could feel the intense warmth of her insides and stirred to calm the raging in his pants. As she grew closer to climax, she focused all of her energy to keep Arthur’s fingers working on her clitoris. With one final gasp her whole body shook and she released herself all over Arthur’s hand, coating the hair on it with her feminine liquids. The rain did not stop when they did.

“Well, that, uh, that sure was something,” Arthur said, looking at his hand, now splattered all over with Sadie.

“Yup, you got quite the lasso hook there, cowboy,” she said, clasping her belt buckle back on, “now how ‘bout a cigarette.”

Arthur wiped his hand on his coat and slipped two premium cigarettes out. The pair smoked and drank more Kentucky Bourbon and some gin when the Bourbon had run out. They watched the rain pour and talked about the gang and how Dutch was going crazy. When the storm passes they’ll pack up and head over to Hanging Dog Ranch to kill themselves some more O’Driscolls.


End file.
